During this part-time, one-year research program, it is expected to complete one biometric study of human fertility and to extend a second currently supported by NICHD. First is to explore the limits of birth spacing control under a variety of conditions. The second project comprises further simulations of sex preselection by selective abortion. In both projects probability simulation models are developed and applied.